Conflicting signals seem to result in release of hormones with prolonged exertion. We hypothesize that this results from neurogenic afferent stimuli arising in contracting muscles. To test this hypothesis, we will examine trained and untrained muscles (in the same individuals) and in untrained controls by artificially inducing muscle contractions at rest to measure changes in circulating hormones induced by this manipulation.